The Lost Ones' Weep
by ladykirkland66
Summary: The boy held the blue ocean in his hands and the other held the green land, a boy who was always jealous of the two who held such a close relationship; the purple wind. "Thy kingdom come, and thy will be done on heaven like on earth the wind and land might just be the demise of all the sea. But if thy wind comes to see what the land and ocean be then maybe everything can be free.."


_The boy held the blue ocean in his hands and the other held the green land, a boy who was always jealous of the two who held such a close relationship; the purple wind. He envied the ocean and felt as if he was taking his precious land away. So he went to god and begged saying that he wanted a chance. God frowned but thought this as a test and granted the lone wind's wish. The three elements turned into boys and the fire watched them fall down into the human realm, he smiled and spoke a poem to himself_ _"Thy kingdom come, and thy will be done on heaven like on earth the wind and land might just be the demise of all the sea. But if thy wind comes to see what the land and ocean be then maybe everything can be free.." He smiled and walked down the path._

A boy roomed the dark city, cold and full of fright. He didn't recall his past of how he got there. He was scared and frightened.

"H-Hello?" He called out, in a English accent

"Look here boys we've got our first runner up" a rough male voice spoke The little boy was surrounded by a group of males that reeked of alcohol. He backed up into a corner and looked for a way out but sadly there was none.

"Hey! Get away from him!" A boy yelled angrily

All the men turned around and watched at the little boy with a cowlick approach them. The men laughed and smirked evilly as if Satan was their father.

"Looks like we've got another one, now we can share evenly."

"yeah right! You're old and disgusting and I'm a hero who wouldn't even get near you" The boy with the cowlick smiled

"You little shit!" One of the males yelled angrily, charging at the young boy The boy flinched but was surprised when a the other boy shouted and the ground began to shake. The men looked at the floor alarmed. The floor was now beginning to crack at their feet, they yelp and began to get frightened like all the little kids they abused did. The boy with the cowlick ran past the men and grabbed the frozen boy. The two boys ran down the street until they reached a safe distance.

"Dude, what the heck was that." The cowlick boy asked

"I-I Don't really know.." The other replied

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"I-I don't know...I don't remember anything.." He replied, frightened

"Really? Me either!...But I guess that isn't a good thing is it.." He awkwardly laughed The boy nodded and looked down, He was extremely frightened but would never admit it He was also glad to be saved and extremely thankful to his savior but he would never admit that either. The other boy's blue eyes lit up brightly.

"How about we name each other!" He exclaimed happily

"That doesn't seem all that bad.." The other agreed "

You have an English accent and you seem grown uppy, Oliver? No, how about Artie."

"Artie is not very grown up" He retorted "Can I change it to Arthur?"

"I guess." He sighed

"I'll call you Alfred."

"Seems boring..." He yawned

"You can use Al as a nickname so you seem tough."

"I'll take it! and for your last name...I keep hearing the word Land in my head so how about Kirkland?"

"Alright. And how about Jones?"

"Seems good, but I'm adding F in there."

"Why?" Arthur asked

"For freedom, because that's how I feel; free."

"I See.."

"Now let me introduce myself. My name is Alfred F. Jones"

"And my name is Arthur Kirkland." He smiled "

So what now?" Alfred asked

"I suppose we search for a place to sleep." Arthur responded

"Sounds like a plan." he replied, taking His new friend's hand in his own and walking down the dark street.

A boy hid behind a bush watching the two walk down the street. He grimaced upon seeing their held hands. He smiled brightly and closed his blue eyes and open them to reveal a bright purple. He blew air and suddenly a burst of wind blew him and the boys all together, tumbling down.

"What the heck was that? Artie are you okay?" Alfred asked

"Yeah, You?"

"Just fine, hey who are you?" He asked looking at the new boy before him.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy" He replied in a French accent

"Mines Alfred and his is Arthur." Alfred spoke, pointing at his friend "

I see, might I ask where you are 'eading" He asked

"A place to live and stay." Arthur spoke

"Might I come with you?" he asked "

Sure dude!" Alfred shouted

The three boy's walked until they found themselves in front of an orphanage. Alfred held Arthur's right hand while the left was held by Francis. They walked up to the door and knocked. The sun was barely rising and the sat down and waited. A woman came to the door and smiled once she saw the three boys.

"hello, are you all orphans?" She asked kindly, they nodded ,"Might I ask your names?"

"Arthur."

"Alfred"

"Francis"

"Well come on in and I'll make you some food." She replied, opening the door for the young males.

[(( Sorry for such a short chapter, but this story is going to be KICKASS!))]


End file.
